The Cave of Wonders
by mysticalgems
Summary: Sparkles and Gemly, the Elf and Dwarf set out on an adventure in search of riches thought impossible to ever exist, if you like humor, adventure, and friendship this is your story, please read,relax,ejoy,have a few laughs and review please X3
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cave of Wonders**_

_**The way the story is the characters make you think of Legolas and Gimli from **__Lord of the Rings __**which I don't not own… but the characters in the story are somewhat based off of Legolas and Gimli but I named my characters on my own. If you like humor then read and enjoy. Though I hope this is humorous… I thought so when I came up with it. Okay... being new to fanfiction I don't know what all to do... technically I made a mistake on what category to have this stuck in... I first stuck it in on the Games category... but I found out later that I meant to stick it in the Books category... so I don't know if people can move stories, so I guess I have it on or at 2 different places on fanfiction... if there is a way for me to remove the one on the games category then that would be nice...Anyways... Enjoy!**_

**Gemly- **_**Hey elf**_

_**Sparkles- **__**… …**_

**Gemly- **_**Hey! Elf**_

_**Sparkles**_**- **_**...**_

**Gemly**_**- ELF!**_

_**Spa**__**rkles**_**- **_**Sparkles**_

**Gemly- **_**What's that you say now elf?**_

_**Sparkles**_**- ****My name is Sparkles, and you know that! So stop calling me**_"Elf" _**or I'm going to start calling ****you**_"Dwarf"_**Gemly.**

**By the way I know what you are going to ask, and we are almost there… besides the cave is right there.**

**Gemly- **_**Oh! Well… I didn't notice**_**.**

_**Sparkles**_**- ****HOW COULD YOU NOT?! I'll have none of**_"I'm a dwarf and short and I can't see," _**you can see the cave clearly… besides you are short, not blind.**

**Gemly- **_**So why are we here again?**_

_**Sparkles**_**- ****There are riches inside.**

**Gemly- **_**OH! Right! TREASURE!!!**_

**Both- they enter and … GASP!... 0_0**

**Gemly- **_**Elf, I thought you said there was treasure…**_

_**Sparkles**_**- I did, and there is supposed to be, anyways…**

**Gemly- **_**Well there is nothing here besides**_**… **_**A SHINY SNAIL!!!**_

_**Sparkles-**_**Well… at least our journey here was nice, so on the next ideal location, and MY NAME IS SPARKLES! **

**The End.**

**So what do you think good?... bad? … funny?... review please… and if you like for me to continue just ask and I will… though I'll be thinking about continuing or not and to tell you the truth this is my first story… I've never done this before.**


	2. Chapter 2 the Cave of Expensives

_**Chapter 2 the Cave of Expensives**_

_Okay… I know I'll have many mistakes probably… but nobody is perfect. If I sound a little rude please forgive me… I'm not trying to sound rude. I admit this style of writing is weird and beyond normal… but it suits me because quite frankly I'm weird and beyond normal as well. Now if you like this story let me tell you when reading this I prefer it if you picture Legolas and Gimli talking. If you are confused towards Gemly I know it sounds like Gimli but its not. Okay like the word Gem but with an (L and a Y) at the end so we have Gemly. If there was any confusion just wanted to clear that up. Oh! And thanks for the review(s) _

_**Special shout outs to **__**Demons Unleashed**__**, I also want to say to Anime 'for' Life, but her review isn't up there right now… I don't know if said person was playing a joke on me but said person who is my sister could have actually done so… so people who read please NO FLAMES or I'll qualify you EVIL! FOR LIFE! My sister and family members do that enough… I don't want any EVILNESS from anyone else. My special humor is in that a bit… okay I still need to work on my humor. If you want to flame my bad humor I don't really care go on ahead because I would flame myself too for being born with a bad sense of humor.**__ Okay enough said on with the story._

**The Cave of Expensives **

_**Gemly-**_Ugh… Alright elf we've been walking for days. Now where to?

_**Sparkles-**_** Well according to the map I have, I say just a bit further.**

_**Gemly-**_ Just how far is that?

_**Sparkles- **_**Not completely far**

_**Gemly-**_ Alright not good enough; so how much longer?

_**Sparkles- **_**Just a little bit longer.**

_**Gemly- **_How long is that?

_**Sparkles- **_**Not that long**

_**Gemly-**_ How much longer until we get there elf?!

_**Sparkles-**_** Okay listen dwarf, and let me emphasize this **_"DWARF", "I SAID NO THAT LON-_

_**Gemly- **_Hey elf! Look! THE CAVE!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Told you it wasn't going to be much further.**

_**Gemly- **_Actually you said not that long.

_**Sparkles- **_**Err…**

_**Gemly-**_ What?

_**Sparkles- **_**You know… earlier I told you it was just a bit further.**

_**Gemly- **_and how long ago was that?

_**Sparkles- **_**Not that long ago**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Really now? Are you just trying to continue this?

_**Sparkles- **_**No, not really… I think you are just imagining things Gemly. Besides… thanks to you we've argued all the way in here.**

_**Gemly- **_I'm very aware of that thank you. Oh! Elf! Look! So many jewels!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Yes, I can see that and again, yes they are very lovely; but that's not what I'm looking for though.**

_**Gemly- **_Just what are you looking for?

_**Sparkles- **_**I can't tell you.**

_**Gemly-**_ Why can't you tell me?

_**Sparkles- **_**Technically Gemly, it's a surprise.**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah... well I hate waiting.

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes I know and I'm aware of that as well.**

_**Gemly- **_What's that supposed to mean elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**Again! Stop calling me elf!**

_**Gemly- **_Sorry elf I can't help it.

_**Sparkles- **_**I see that, because you just said it again! What are you doing?**

_**Gemly- **_Getting a memento from this cave!

_**Sparkles- **_**Wait! Don't do that Gemly!**

_**Gemly- **_Ah!!! My AXE!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Sigh… I tried to tell you, I don't see why you didn't just grab one of those small pieces that are loose.**

_**Gemly- **_Well I wasn't aware of them until… now really.

_**Sparkles- **_**Here**

_**Gemly- **_Thanks, and um, these are diamonds I hope you know.

_**Sparkles- **_**Well of course, I was already aware of that. Anyways now that we are done here lets carry on to the next location!**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Joy more walking to do!

_**Sparkles- **_**It's not that bad, besides you still have those other two axes with you.**

_**Gemly- **_Yes I know, but that was my favorite that broke!

_**Sparkles- **_**We'll get you a new one.**

_**Gemly- **_Hopefully the next cave will have an even better one!

_**Sparkles- **_**Doubt it**

_**Gemly- **_You're being negative

_**Sparkles-**_** Not really trying to**

_**Gemly- **_How much longer until we reach the next cave?

_**Sparkles- **_**We're just now leaving this one! Besides I need to look at my map, and then I'll tell you. **

_To be continued._

_**So what do you think? Better or still bad? Review please! XD I'd like to know what you think. Bad or worse I'll still treasure your comment. **_**I know there are places that I didn't put periods at that I should have but didn't because that would have made it more into a fragmented sentence… which a lot of these pretty much are, and that's really bad. I know… I'm in 10****th**** grade English I should know better then that. Though hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 the Cave of Jewels

_**The Cave of Jewels**_

_**Okay again thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Shout outs to **__Demons Unleashed, my sister, and to my best dwarf loving freund __**Djap! You guys are the greatest! Seriously LOVE YOUGUYS!!! **_

**Quick German for the day **_freund means __**friend just thought I give you the heads up on that, if there was any confusion… except for my dwarf loving friend… natural born expert in the language of German… **_

**Okay last time: **Sparkles was being a little negative so says Gemly, but not really says Sparkles otherwise… he kind of was, but Gemly wanting to know how much longer until they reach the next cave, even they just left the Cave of Expensives, Sparkles looks at his map, and that was where it ended; so now we begin our next journey to our next wonderful location again! Hopefully some of you find this somewhat amusing or mildly hilarious, because I tried making this one as funny as I possibly could.

Being a girl and going on the monthly PMS's make me really tired, so I kind of doze a little now in then while putting this up. Well enough of that.

Read, Enjoy, and fill up on the available still-in-progress humor.

_**The Cave of Jewels**_

_**Gemly- **_Are you done yet elf?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Almost, now stop calling me that!**

_**Gemly- **_Again, I can't help it.

_**Sparkles- **_**You better**

_**Gemly- **_Anyway, where to next?

_**Sparkles- **_**the next location is called the **_Cave of Jewels._

_**Gemly- **_Sounds great; so how far from here is it?

_**Sparkles-**_ **A few miles or so.**

_**Gemly- **_How long?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well… a good 3 to 4 hours at the most… maybe less…**

_**Gemly- **_OH! WONDERFUL!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Yes! Wonderful indeed! The beautiful scenery will be very exquisite! Very calm and quite breath- taking really. **

_**Gemly- **_I take it you've been to these places before?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well… somewhat, I remember passing some of these caves', though I never went in, but mainly enjoyed the scenery.**

_**Gemly- **_I can tell that much… you're very giddy just from thinking about it.

_** 2 and 1/2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Gemly- **_Elf how much longer now!

_**Sparkles-**_** Stop asking we will get there when we get there… besides the more you ask the longer it takes for us to get there. You've annoyed me every 10 minutes so far since we left the Cave of Expensives, so stop.**

_******10 minutes pass************_

_**Gemly-**_ How much longer now?

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly!**

_**Gemly - … … … **_

_**********10 more minutes**************_

_**Gemly- **_How much longer now?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Gem--!!**

_**Gemly- **_I need to stop real fast... Elf! I need to go!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT?! WHY?!!**

_**Gemly- **_Not leave you and go back home you idiot; I need to go or I'm going to wet myself!!!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh! That "go" …Yes… Alright, but make it quick.**

_***********SHORT BREAKING POINT****************_

_**Sparkles- **_**better now?**

_**Gemly- **_Yes very why?

_**Sparkles-**_** because, we're here**

_**Gemly- **_Oh!

_*********Before they go in***********_

_**Gemly-**_ So… do you think what you are looking for is here?

_**Sparkles- **_**Hopefully, but the again, I doubt it.**

_**Gemly- **_Stop being negative, what if it is here?!

_**Sparkles- **_**See that's just it, the word "if" it can mean anything.**

_**********They enter the cave************_

_**Gemly-**_ HOLY SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** GEMLY!**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT?!

_**Sparkles-**_** Don't use my name in vain!!!! I might be an elf, and immortal, as well as being among a race thought of as beautiful fair beings, but that doesn't make me HOLY!!!**

**FOR SHINY SNAILS SAKE!!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ Elf! You're losing it!

_******Quick deep breaths*******_

_**Sparkles-**_** No, just telling you not to use my name in vain.**

_**Gemly- **_Either way, there's seriously a lot of shiny, sparkly rocks in here.

_**Sparkles- **_**I know, it's very beautiful in here.**

_**Gemly-**_ Lets grab one of each as mementos as well.

_**Sparkles- **_**Alright**

_*************Finally after getting one of each beautiful rock there, they look around more carefully***********************************************_

_**Gemly- **_Well... um... elf do you see what you are looking for?

_**Sparkles- **_**No**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Its not here**

_**Gemly- **_All the way here for nothing somewhat… not even for a new and better axe!

_***************They exit the cave******************************_

_**Gemly- **_well now what elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**well... it's getting late.**

_**Gemly- **_I can see that.

_**Sparkles-**_** Oh! Really?! I didn't think you could!**

_**Gemly- **_OKAY! That's just being rude and insulting!

_**Sparkles- **_**Ah! You don't say!**

_**Gemly- **_let's set up camp, I think you're completely exhausted elf, as well as moody.

_**Gemly- **_What do you say elf?

_**Sparkles- ... ... ...**_

_**Gemly- **_Elf?!

_**Sparkles- ... ... ...**_

_**Gemly- **_Elf?!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Be quiet and make your bed, I need silence in order to cook.**

_**Gemly-**_ well… why didn't you answer me?

_**Sparkles-**_** I didn't hear you because I sat all this up and got dinner, so now I'm cooking our dinner and I need silence or I'll lose focus and then I'll be blaming you for our burnt meal! How is that? Does that sound good to you?**

_**Gemly-**_ Oh! Now I see what's wrong; you're tired and hungry huh?

_**Sparkles- **_**What of it?**

_**Gemly- **_Eh! Nothing really… just figured that's why you've been acting like a moody old hag.

**~~~~~~~~~After eating they slept peacefully… even through Gemly's bad gas, loud snoring, and belching in his sleep wasn't so lovely or pleasant, the rest was mildly pleasant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

************Morning, after breakfast**************************

_**Gemly-**_Now where to elf?

_**Sparkles-**_** Now to—**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**I know EXTREMELY EVIL!!!!!!! TEEHEE!!!!! *EVIL GRIN* XD Cliff-hangers are very annoying. That's the reason why I did that… for all the stories I read and am reading… it's a pain to wait for the next updated chapters but like I've told myself over and over (It's all worth it in the end) So what did you think? Good or bad? Reviews are always loved. Even for the bad or the good, they are always loved deep down in our souls… for the bad reviews… love them anyways… at least the people that leave such awful, nasty, kind of reviews… that you well… receive can upset you… just think, those people aren't all that bad, because they were kind enough to at least leave a review right? Sorry I had to think of the positive side for that… I couldn't help it… it had to be said!!!! … … *dramatic silence* got to love that. **_

__**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

** SIGNED THE MOOKEN LOVER**_ (Also known as Mysticalgems) Teehee!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sapphire Cave

_**The Sapphire Cave**_

_**Okay I'm sorry for taking awhile with the updates… I've been busy at school as well as with my homework… so again so sorry for taking so long. **_

**Last time-**___Sparkles and Gemly had just finished with the__** Cave of Jewels. **__They camped, had a somewhat alright night, and a nice breakfast, and from there we will adventure furthermore into this wonderful tale. _

**Okay… German Lesson for today- "**_**Arse"**__**-**_**Is the German word for ass**_… I don't like using a whole lot of curse words… that's in my profile… so if you don't know much of me… read profile and learn! Teehee! It's very helpful! Now on with the story!_

_**The Sapphire Cave**_

_**Sparkles- **_**Now to… um… Ah! The Sapphire Cave.**

_**Gemly- **_Well lets start heading that way then.

_**********Already 30 minutes has passed***********_

_**Sparkles- **_**You know Gemly, I'm very proud of you for not being such a pain in the arse this time.**

_**Gemly- **_Who says I won't?

_**Sparkles-**_** Okay… I was trying to be nice with the compliment. You don't have to be so rude **_"dwarf."_

_**Gemly- **_Well… _"Elf,"_ I wasn't being rude, I just didn't want to disappoint you for being an arse! Oh! I'm so glad to know what you think of me!

_**Sparkles- **_**I'm not trying to put you down Gemly, being an ar-… being a pain is only natural to expect… well… right now anyhow… You are just being moody from this trip.**

_**Gemly- Hey**_ elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**what Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_I blame you

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT FOR?!**

_**Gemly-**_ Well... you the one who was moody before, so technically it's your fault.

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Well you are most very welcome! I'm so glad I CAN HELP!**

_**Gemly- **_Love you too buddy, love you too.

_**Sparkles- **_**SUCH A PAIN!**

_**Gemly- **_How much long-

_**Sparkles- **_**We're here!**

_**Gemly- **_Really?! I thought it was going to be a bit longer.

_**Sparkles- **_**You disappointed? By the way what were you saying?**

_**Gemly-**_ No… I'm not disappointed. Um Ha! I'm glad it didn't take long this time!

_**Sparkles-**_** I thought you would be happy, now let's go in. **

************They enter the cave*************************************

_**Gemly-**_ WOW!

_**Sparkles-**_** That's all you're going to say? I was actually expecting a "**_It's beautiful, or Holy Sparkles!" _**or something…**

_**Gemly- **_You said not to say you name in vane, besides… yeah its very beautiful… MEMENTO TIME!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Alright you got our mementos now lets go.**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT?!

_**Sparkles-**_** You heard me, besides what I'm looking for isn't here either, and yes, I looked around already. There's not really much to see. **

_**Gemly-**_ Oh! Okay, to the next cave!

_**Sparkles- **_**Indeed, on we go!**

_**End! **__**To be continued**_

_**So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! They are still always loved and treasured! They shall forever stay in my heart! By the way I got a special bonus for you guys! Since I took so long in updating, I got… wait for it… **_**Chapter 5 done too! So YAY!!!!**___**Continue and enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Emerald Cavern

_**The Emerald Cavern**_

**Last time- **_**Sparkles and Gemly just left **__the Sapphire Cave __**and so now there on their way to the next cave! **_

_**Oh! And shout outs to all of you that read! Love you guys! YOU'RE THE BEST!**_

_**So now the story begins**_

_**The Emerald Cavern**_

_**Gemly-**_ Hey elf!

_**Sparkles- **_**What?**

_**Gemly- where**_ to now?

_**Sparkles- **__The Emerald Cavern_

_**Gemly- **_Sounds delightful...

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! It is! Surrounded by beautiful green! Wonderful! Plus! It's not depressing like the blue sapphires; yes they are pretty, but pretty depressing too. **

_**Gemly- **_How are sapphires depressing?

_**Sparkles- **_**It's the blue color... too much blue makes me gloomy.**

_**Gemly- **_Interesting

_**Sparkles- **_**What do you mean interesting?!**

_**Gemly- **_I know another thing that makes you sad.

_**Sparkles- **_**If I lost you Gemly, I'd be very sad.**

_**Gemly- **_Really?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah... but enough corny feelings, let's enter the cavern now!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah we're here already.**

_**Gemly- **_AGAIN?!

_**Sparkles- **_**What do you mean again?**

_**Gemly- **_I thought it would be a little longer until we arrived.

_**Sparkles- **_**Were you not paying when I told you that we were going to the cave that is a mile down from the cave we just left?**

_**Gemly- **_Apparently not

_***************They enter the cave************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! HOLY! ARSE DWARVES!**

_**Gemly-**_ ELF!

_**Sparkles-**_** What?!**

_**Gemly- **_You told me not to say your name in vane and you say that! That just sounds like an insult to all dwarves in existence!!! So, BAD ELF!! BAD!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Anyway! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**

_**Gemly- **_Uh huh… if you say so…. It's just-

_**Sparkles- **_**IT'S JUST WHAT?!**

_**Gemly- **_Too much green!

_**Sparkles- **_**What's wrong with that?!**

_**Gemly- **_Nothing!

_**Sparkles- **_**Besides, it's very calming.**

_**Gemly- **_If that's so, it's not really working now is it?

_**Sparkles- **_**What's that supposed to mean?**

_**Gemly- **_Just saying! Okay now it's memento time!

_**Sparkles- **_**Okay… as usual I'll look for that so called very important thing that I'm looking for.**

_*****************Gemly got the mementos and Sparkles… well…*************************_

_**Gemly- **_Well elf… did you find what you were looking for?

_**Sparkles- **_**No… I didn't find what I was looking for…**

_**Gemly- **_What?! It's not here either?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Again no! So let go now.**

_****************************So they exit the cave now******************************_

_**Gemly- **_So now where to elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**The next location is the-**

_**=3=3**__**To Be Continued=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3**_

_**So what do you think about this chapter? Don't you think the kind loving sappy emotional comment that Sparkles said to Gemly before entering the cave was nice? AW'S so nice… what a loving friend, but a bit out of line or character… somewhat huh? Your thoughts on that. REVIEWS PLEASE!! They are always LOVED AND TREASURED!!! LIKE JEWELS! WHICH I SO TOTALLY ADORE!!! THEY ARE REALLY PRETTY!**_

_**So likewise to be continued…. We are down to 2 or 3 chapters left… I mainly consider 2 chapters left… thought I'd give you the heads up on that.**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Ruby Cavern

_**The Ruby Cavern**_

_**Okay the end is drawing near… somewhat… that is if I don't get any more ideas before the last chapter. **_

_**Last time- Gemly- so now where to elf? Sparkles- The next location is the- and with that our story begins.**_

_**The Ruby Cavern**_

_**Sparkles- **_**the next location is **_the Ruby Cavern_

_**Gemly- **__The Ruby Cavern _huh? Well! Sounds exciting! LETS GO!!

_**Sparkles- **_**You sound happy about this cave, how come?**

_**Gemly- **_well opposite of you I like rubies.

_**Sparkles- **_**I should have known... ruby lover.**

_**Gemly- **_EXCUSE ME! I didn't think it was a rule that companions that travel alongside you couldn't like rubies! YOU EMERALD LOVING! POINTY EARS! CONSTANTLY MOODY ELF!

_**Sparkles- **_**Sigh… I'm sorry "DWARF!" I didn't think that would offend you!**

_**Gemly-**_ Well it did!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well…**

_**Gemly- **_Well what?!

_**Sparkles- **_**First of all lover your tone, second you got the moody part about me right, that's what rubies do to me, they make me angry, and mad.**

_**Gemly-**_ why?

_**Sparkles- **_**It's the red color… too much read and the wrong tone or choice of words and I'll definitely be biting your head right off of those shoulders of yours… that is if I could reach you without having to lower to your level…**

_**Gemly- **_Well excuse me for being short!

_**Sparkles**__- _**Again… Gemly we should stop arguing! We are now at the entrance of the cave, and again I value our friendship a lot.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! I didn't realize you felt that way for me elf… next you're going to say that you love me!

_**Sparkles-**_** I love you as my friend, like… a short brother I never had… but I don't like you any other way besides what I just said before…**

_**Gemly- **_Nice to know you actually care about… and WHOA SAY WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE ALREADY HERE!

_**Sparkles- **_**Did I say we were at the entrance of the cave?**__

_**Gemly- **_yes you did!

_**Sparkles-**_** Well a few more minutes and we will be.**

***************** A few minutes later*****************************

************************The enter the cave******************

_**Gemly- **_HOLY-

_**Sparkles- **_**DON'T SAY IT!**

_**Gemly- **_HOLY RUBIES! LOOK AT ALL OF THE BEAUTIFUL RUBIES!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Well... I thought you were going to-**

_**Gemly- **_What? Say your name?

_**Sparkles-**_** Yeah… well I'm going to look for that special important thing now.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright, and I'll gather lots of mementos

_**Sparkles- **_**Don't over do it.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright, fine... just enough to satisfy my ruby-loving desire.

*****************moments after that************************

_**Gemly- **_Well did you find what you were looking for?

_**Sparkles-**_** No… I didn't find what I was looking for either.**

_**Gemly- **_Why?

_**Sparkles- **_**It's not the cave I'm looking for. He Gemly how many bags do you have left?**

_**Gemly- **_A lot why?

_**Sparkles- **_**Help me fill two bags up with rubies.**

_**Gemly- **_Okay, but I thought you said you don't like rubies.

_**Sparkles- **_**I did, but I'm going to need to have two bags full of them; I'm going to use them for something special.**

_**Gemly- **_Like how I decided to get one bag full of emeralds.

_**Sparkles- **_**What?! You're doing something similar like me?!**

_**Gemly- **_Don't know what you're doing but whatever suits your mood elf, whatever suits your mood.

************They exit the cave***************************

_**Sparkles-**_** before you ask what cave we are going to next I need to stop by my home village, I need to have something forged.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright, while we're there, I'll work on what I plan to have made.

**********the reach the village where prince sparkles was born*********

*****************Gemly heads to a weapon shop, and sparkles to and ironsmith***********

*********************hours later the walk back to sparkles home***************

_**Gemly-**_ Nice place you got here elf.

_**Sparkles-**_** yes, it is nice, but it can be very boring and lonely.**

_**Gemly- **_Well you have me as well as your parents and other friends and so on.

_**Sparkles- **_**yeah... by the way dinner is almost ready.**

_**Gemly- **_YES! OH BOY! FOOD! HEEHEE! NOW YOU'RE TALKING!

*********************They ate a somewhat pleasant dinner… after they found a box to put on the chair for Gemly… as well as after said dwarf had stopped belching for the past fifteen minutes*****************************************************************

*********************Bed time… the sleep comfortably**************************

************************morning time*****************************

_**Gemly-**_ Elf, hey elf where are you?!

Gemly- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_***************** Little did Gemly know he got sparkles at the wrong time… For as a mere girly shriek came from said prince, Gemly was slapped hard by a dainty royal hand, Though that didn't bother the dwarf… the only thing that does is him being mentally scarred for the rest of his life from seeing his buddy butt naked… Sparkles just stepped out of the bath and into his room when he heard the dwarf's comment of "I think I'm going to be sick."****************_

_******************after things settled down they headed out again, but little did they know that the other made something for him; Sparkles had a new axe forged… a ruby axe for his best friend Gemly, and Gemly had emerald arrows and two sapphire twin knives made for his best friend sparkles***********************_

_**Gemly- **_So where to next elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**we are off to the Cave of F-**

**To be continued-**

_**So what do you think? Good or bad? Reviews please! Again they are always loved!**_

_**Until next chapter and until further notice… I'll be working surely but slowly… so bare with me a little bit longer.**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Cave of Friendship

_**The Cave of Friendship**_

_**Shout –outs to-**__ Demons Unleashed, 'Anime for Life', and I still like to give a shout out to my best friend Djap, even though she's been busy._

_Alright, you people that's been with me to this point, thanks for your support, and for SOME of you, I can't believe you! How could you be that way! Okay… I understand and "know" how you are my dear perverted sister, but I bet you weren't expecting the name of this cave to be friendship now did you? Yes I know I ended the last chapter at the cave of f- but that doesn't mean the name of the cave is bad… it just wasn't typed out completely… exactly the way I wanted… but I should've of known you of all people would be the one to think of something such as that._

_Last time- Sparkles didn't find what he was looking for; they left the cave, and headed to the village where Sparkles was born. Sparkles and Gemly had special things made for each other without either of them knowing what the other did. They stayed the night and had dinner at Sparkles home; Morning came, Gemly saw Sparkles in all his glory… got slapped; ending up mentally scarred for life, and thought he would be sick in an instant. Things settled down and- Gemly- so where to next elf? Sparkles- we are off to the Cave of F- from there the story begins._

_**The Cave of Friendship**_

_**Sparkles- **_**We are off to the **_Cave of Friendship._

_**Gemly-**__ The Cave of Friendship?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah, so let's go now.**

_*********** 15 minutes passed, they didn't say anything until now************************_

_**Gemly- **_Seriously?! _The Cave of Friendship?!_ That's it?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah, that's it, but don't worry there is treasure there too.**

_**Gemly- **_It better not be another shiny snail.

_**Sparkles- **_**It's not like the first cave**

_**Gemly- **_That's good to know; by the way elf, um... I couldn't help but notice that you brought something wrapped.

_**Sparkles- **_**Curious Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah

_**Sparkles-**_** I couldn't help but notice the three extra things you brought too, though I'm curios to know what's in the bag as well as those two long things that are wrapped as well.**

_**Gemly- **_Well let's just wait until we get to the cave.

_**Sparkles- **_**Fine with me… I just hope you can manage though.**

_**Gemly-**_ What's that supposed to mean?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! Nothing my dear friend.**

_*********************_**4 hours later****************************

_**Gemly-**_ Elf are we almost the-

_**Sparkles- **_**What? There?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes, the entrance is just right… … there!**

*************before they entered, they were in need of relieving themselves, for holding for four hours******************************************************************

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~moment of silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****************they were done and are entering the cave****************************

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^They have entered^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

_**Gemly- **_There is every single kind of precious stone here that were from the past caves that we went to.

_**Sparkles- **_**I know so come now Gemly to that crystal alter.**

_**Gemly- **_WOW! How could I have missed seeing that?!

_******************************under the alter now***********************************_

_**Gemly-**_There's nothing here elf!

_**Sparkles- **_**Actually there is**

_**Gemly- **_What's here then?!

_**Sparkles- **_**We are**

_**Gemly-**_ Us?

_**Sparkles-**_** Yes, that's the treasure, our friendship**

_**Gemly- **_Elf you've gone crazy in the head!

_**Sparkles- **_**No I haven't... Our friendship is the greatest treasure to have, by the way Gemly, here… this is for you.**

*******************Gemly received the wrapped item from Sparkles*********************

_**Gemly- **_HOLY RUBBIED SPARKLES!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!**

_**Gemly- **_Sorry, but a new axe! Though not just any new axe, an axe made of rubies!!! Thank-you so much elf! It means a lot, and here… these are for you as well.

*******************Sparkles received Gemly's wrapped gifts*********************

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY SAPPHIRE, EMERALD DWARFS!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!

_**Sparkles-**_** Sorry, but a new pair of knives and arrows! Though as well they aren't just any twin pair of knives and arrows, but TWIN SAPPHIRE KNIVES AND EMERALD ARROWS!!! THANK-YOU SO MUCH GEMLY!!!!! They are beautiful and I love them, but you know what I love more?**

_**Gemly- **_What?

_**Sparkles- **_**Our friendship**

_**Gemly- **_I love that too elf, I love that too.

_** The End**_

_**So what do you think? Not what you expected huh? Expect the unexpected! Reviews please! They are still treasured and always loved! If you want me to do a chapter or so just let me know and I'll see what I could do… I could extend this if I wanted… it could be a bit tricky but nothing I couldn't handle hopefully.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Cave of Amethyst

_**The Cave of Amethyst**_

_**All Right people I thank you greatly for those who have been reading… I've decided to continue… sometimes it could take me awhile to get the chapters written and typed… remember now I am a sophomore (10**__**th**__** grader in high school) and this 10**__**th**__** grader gets stressed badly and loaded with homework a lot… so sometimes it could take me longer some days than others… it all depends on how the days throughout the week go. **_

_**Shout outs to- **__**Demons Unleashed and 'Anime for Life'**_

_**Thank you guys for staying at my side… it means a lot… … … … okay I'm better now… actually had a few tears of happiness, so I'm good now.**_

_**Alright last time they were at the Cave of Friendship, now they are starting a whole new adventure… Now there's a key part in this chapter… some information that's a bit helpful to know. So I'll stop talking and start the story.**_

_**The Cave of Amethyst**_

_**Gemly- **_Elf, I can't help but say that I love my new axe you made me.

_**Sparkles- **_**I know Gemly and I feel the same about the twin knives and arrows you made me.**

_**Gemly- **_Hey elf do you know anymore caves we could venture to?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well I do have this other map with lots of different cave locations.**

_**Gemly- **_**Let me guess you've been to those caves too?!**

_**Sparkles- **_**NO! I HAVEN'T GEMLY! DON'T ASSUME THINGS IF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!**

_**Gemly- **_Well elf I only assumed because YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL OF THOSE OTHER CAVES WE JUST TRAVELED TO!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well I'm sorry if I've been to them before you little dwarf toad.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh so I'm a toad now am I?!

_**Sparkles- **_**the next location is the **_Cave of Amethyst._

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of Amethyst?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes the **_Cave of Amethyst._

_**Gemly- **_OH YEAH! NOW YOU'RE TALKING!

_**Sparkles- **_**I take it you like amethyst as well as rubies?**

_**Gemly- **_Amethyst is said to help make those who get drunk, sober faster elf.

_**Sparkles- **_**That's just a myth**

_**Gemly- **_Well I'm very superstitious

_**Sparkles-**_** Since when? **

_**Gemly- **_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINCE WHEN?!

_**Sparkles- **_**ARE YOU DONE ARGUING NOW YOU NON-SUPERSTITIOUS, NUT OF A PERSON, INSANE, WINE DRINKING, HILARIOUS, CRAZY BUT LOVEABLE BEST FRIEND, YOU SO CALLED DWARF?!**

_**Gemly-**_ … …

_**Sparkles- **_**Speechless huh? Good… but won't be for long because according to the map we're here!**

_**Gemly- **_HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHEERFUL AFTER EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID?!

_**Sparkles- **_**I told you before that every time we argue or something, time flies by fast and we get to our next location even faster without knowing it… well you tend to anyhow.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! So you said all of that on purpose for no reason?!

_**Sparkles- **_**YEP! NOW COME ON OR I'M GOING IN WITHOUT YOU!**

_**Gemly- **_HOLD ON NOW! WAIT FOR ME!

_*****************They enter the cave***************************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY "STUPER STITIOUS" DWARFS!**

_**Gemly- **_SPARKLES!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh so now you use my name at a time like this huh?!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!

_**Sparkles-**_** WHAT?!**

_**Gemly-**_STOP WITH THE INSULTS WOULD YOU?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Sorry Gemly I couldn't help myself**

_**Gemly- **_That's the worst excuse ever elf!

_**Sparkles- **_**Okay, I'm really sorry**

_**Gemly- **_So do you think there's anything special to these next set of caves?

_**Sparkles- **_**Maybe**

_**Gemly- **_Like usual I got the mementos! Hee hee!

_**Sparkles-**_** That's… nice Gemly…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~little did anyone know there is a catch to these caves, and Sparkles knows what's expected to these caves… he's heard many stories about every cave on this new map. Talk about evil there huh people? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*********************Now with the mementos in hand they leave the cave*****************

_**Gemly- **_Where to now elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**The next location is the Cave of Pe-**

** TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**I know you all must hate it when I keep leaving cliff hangers. I only do it not for just being evil this morning but to build you excitement to make everything a little dramatic… and again I did this all early in the morning. So now what do you think good or bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! They are always loved and treasured. With that said until next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Cave of Peridot

_**The Cave of Peridot**_

**Last time-**_** They just left the Cave of Amethyst. Gemly- Where to now elf? Sparkles- The next location is the Cave of Pe- From there our adventure continues! Yay!**_

_**The Cave of Peridot**_

_**Sparkles- **__The Cave of Peridot_

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of Peridot?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes **_the Cave of Peridot_

_**Gemly- **_What's there elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**Not sure Gemly**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! I BET YOU DO SO SPILL IT!

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly you need to calm down… we'll find out what's there when we get there; It shouldn't be long now.**

_**Gemly- **_SIGH... Fine... WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SHOULDN'T BE LONG NOW?!

_**Sparkles-**_** That's exactly what I mean, it won't be long now until we reach the cave and-**

_**Gemly-**_Gulp, gulp, gulp, BWURP!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WINE FROM?!**

_**Gemly-**_ WHAT'S IT TO YOU ELF?!

_**Sparkles- **_**LET ME GUESS YOU HAVE A LOT MORE WINE ON YOU DON'T YOU?!!**

_**Gemly- **_AGAIN! WHAT'S IT TO YOU ELF?!

_**Sparkles- **_**YOU'RE GOING TO BE DRUNK! BESIDES EVEN WHEN DRUNK I STILL KNOW YOU KNOW MANNERS LIKE SAYING "EXCUSE ME!!" YOU BEING DRUNK SHOULD BE AN IMPROVEMENT BUT IT'S NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR A DWARF THAT'S DRUNK!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THWACK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***************So with that said Sparkles finished their trip to the cave by dragging an unconscious Gemly all the way there******************************************

_**********************At the cave's entrance the dwarf began to stir*****************_

_**Gemly-**_ Ugh... he elf where are we?

_**Sparkles- **_**We are at the entrance of the cave; I've gathered the mementos from here already, and the peridots are beautiful, you can go in and take a look around, but I want you to be quick and come back out, you just woke from being drunk, so I wouldn't be surprised if I had to help you... you know… with you being dizzy and somewhat sober… All I can say is that YOU'LL NEVER LEARN! I HOPE ONE DAY YOU'LL LEARN YOUR LESSON WHEN IT COMES TO BEING DRUNK YOU CRAZY INSANE DWARF! Now go on in and enjoy the beautiful and very wonderous site. **

_**Gemly- **_Yeah, yeah alright, alright

_****************************Gemly enters**********__

* * *

_

_**Gemly-**_ WOW! EVERYTHING IS! A… different shade of green…

_****************************He exits the cave********************************_

_**Gemly-**_ I don't like it very much elf!

_**Sparkles-**_** Why Gemly! It's not because its all green is it?**

_**Gemly- **_So that's why you're all happy?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yep! Let me guess you want to leave now don't you?! You want to go to the next location now huh?**

_**Gemly- **_Yes I do, so if you're using the nasty green cave as a punishment you are a very EVIL ELF! So where to now elf?!

_**Sparkles-**_** How about asking in a nice tone of voice hmm?**

_**Gemly-**_ FINE! So where to now elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**That's better… and the next location is the Cave of A-**

** TO BE CONTINUED!**

_So what do you think good or bad? Do you think Gemly will ever learn his lesson on drinking? For Sparkles' sake I hope so. Drinking is wrong… it's very bad… as you can see from Gemly's experience… all you'll end up getting is a painful THWACK! To your head… that is if someone who truly cares for you and isn't drunk is around to teach a lesson like Sparkles! Poor elf… I feel bad for him for having to put up with such crazy nonsense… but I guess this would be my fault too huh? TEEHEE! Well REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THEY ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! Until next chapter! HOPED YOU ENJOYED!_


	10. Chapter 10 The Cave of Aquamarine

_**The Cave of Aquamarine**_

_**Last time- They were at the Cave of Peridot, Gemly was drunk and Sparkles got the mementos that time, the left the cave, Gemly- Where to now? Sparkles- The next location is the Cave of A- **_

_**From there the adventure continues.**_

_**The Cave of Aquamarine**_

_**Sparkles- **__The Cave of Aquamarine_

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of Aquamarine huh?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah and it's about two hours away from here.**

_**Gemly- **_Really?! THAT LONG?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes Gemly, That long.**

_**Gemly- **_I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS I CAN TAKE!

_**Sparkles- **_**What's that supposed to mean?!**

_**Gemly-**_Elf, I'm short an-

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes, I know you're short, but that's no excuse.**

_**Gemly- **_I'm short and I get tired faster than you

_**Sparkles- **_**LIKE I SAID! EXCUSES!**

_**Gemly- **_Alright... now I definitely know I can't take much more of this.

_**Sparkles- **_**Well you're the one making stupid excuses and-**

_**Gemly- **_Gulp, gulp, gulp, BELCH!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! NOT AGAIN! GEMLY!**

_**Gemly-**_… … NOT AGAIN WHAT YOU OBNOXIOUS DEMANDING ELF?!

_**Sparkles-**_** OBNOXIOUS?! DEMANDING?!**

_**Gemly- **_THAT'S RIGHT! Hiccup… OBNOXIOUS AND DEMANDING YOU ARE!

_**Sparkles- **_**ALRIGHT NOW I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!**

_*****************THWACK!! THWACK!!!!!*************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Sorry Gemly, I really am, but I won't put up with you in a drunken state of complete crazy stupidity; it's for you own good as well as mine.**

***********SO SPARKLES STOPPED TALKING TO THE UNCONSCIOUS DWARF AND ATE QUITE A FEW APPLES FOR THE PAST HOUR AND A HALF****************

******************_**They reached the cave's entrance and once again Gemly came to a state of conscious*******************************************************************_

_**Gemly- **_Ugh! Where, where are we?

_**Sparkles- **_**We are at the entrance to the cave.**

_**Gemly- **_REALLY?!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Yes**

_**Gemly- **_DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN ELF?!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes, why?**

_**Gemly- **_I FEEL LIKE I GOT THE HOLY SPARKLES BEAT OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ Sorry, um... you didn't go in already did you?

_**Sparkles- **_**No, now let's go in**

_**Gemly- **_Alright

***************THEY ENTERED THE CAVE*********************************

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY ARSE DRUNK DWARFS!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_HOLY BEAST-LIKE SPARKLES!!!!!!!!

_(NOTE THEY BOTH SAID THEIR LINES AT THE SAME TIME)_

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ ELF!!!!!!

_**Both- **__Sorry_

_**Sparkles-**_** Anyway, I'm going to take a look around to find an important thing that's special.**

_**Gemly-**_ I got the mementos as usual.

****MINUTES PASSED… GEMLY GOT THE MEMENTOS AND SPARKLES…****

_**Gemly- **_Elf, did you find what you were looking for?

_**Sparkles- **_**No, I didn't find it, but don't ask what the thing is, I won't tell you, besides… I don't even know how I would explain it.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright

_*********************THEY LEFT THE CAVE*****************************_

_**Gemly- **_So elf, now whe-

_**Sparkles-**_** where to? To the To-**

**TO BE CONTINUED XD**

_**I know again with the cliff hangers… I think that has become a habit to do… anyway what do you think good or bad? REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! **__THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!! TEEHEE!!! =3_


	11. Chapter 11 The Topaz Cavern

_**The Topaz Cavern**_

_**Last Time-**__** Gemly got drunk again and called Sparkles a few harsh words… anyone with thoughts… you should be ashamed now! … The harsh words would be (obnoxious and demanding) thank you, besides Sparkles didn't take well to those harsh words of mean fiend like evil wordity. Sparkles couldn't take anymore, knocked Gemly out cold, ate apples while dragging Gemly to the cave… they reached it, Gemly came to (awoke) they entered, Gemly got mementos like always, Sparkles looked for something important, didn't find it, they left, Gemly- so elf, now whe- Sparkles- where to? To the To-**_

_**From there we continue **_

_**And again I thank you people reading this story… it means a lot. YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE MY FRIENDLY LOVE PEOPLE! (The love from a friend can always make a day go well no matter how bad of a day you have it turns a bit or a lot better… Teehee!!)**_

_**The Topaz Cavern**_

_**Sparkles-**_** To the**_ Topaz Cavern_

_**Gemly- **__Topaz Cavern _eh? Sounds interesting I guess

_**Sparkles-**_** All of the caves are interesting**

_**Gemly-**_Oh! Well… yeah I ... I know that, I didn't mean to make it sound bad elf... don't be so offensive, and how long this time?

_**Sparkles- **_**I'M NOT BEING OFFENSIVE! ****Ehehe ... uh... oh! ****Uh... two hours at the most. **

_**Gemly- **_Not being offensive huh? Now seriously, TWO HOURS AGAIN?!

_**Sparkles- **_**I thought you liked walking with me?!**

_**Gemly- **_I do... I just hate you YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!

_**Sparkles- **_**YOU SAY STUPID, AND MEAN THINGS, AS WELL AS RIDICULOUS THINGS AND YOU'RE ALWAYS YELLING TOO! BESIDES! I WISH YOU WOULD STOP DRINKING! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU GETTING DRUNK!**

_**Gemly- **_OH! I'M SORRY

_****************MORE YELLING AND ARGUING***********************_

_**Sparkles- **_**SORRY?! SORRY?! THAT'S GETTING REALLY O-**

_**Gemly-**_ Gulp, gulp, gulp, MWAH! Gulp, gulp, gulp, MWAH! Gulp Gulp, Gulp, BELCH!!!!!!!

_**Gemly- **_GETTING REALLY OLD?! WELL I GUESS YOU SHOULD BE TIRED OF HEARING SORRY! BECAUSE YOU'RE OLD TOO!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah and so are you… we are immortal beings you TWIT! AH! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!!**

_*****************THWACK! THWACK! SLAP! SLAP! THWACK! BOOM! ***********_

_*****************It took a little longer than usual… but that's to be expected! Unless you weren't then I don't know what to you************************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**AGAIN! DRUNK YOU STUPID, ALMOST MINDLESS DWARF! I had to do it Gemly… For the sake of my sanity and all that is good for HOLY ARSE MUNCHING DWARFS SAKE!**

************************Again poor Sparkles carrying a complete knocked out Gemly to their destination*************************************************************

******************They reached the cave****************************************

**************************once more the dwarf wakes*****************************

_**Gemly- **_OH! WHAT HAPPEN AND, AND... DON'T TELL ME... YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!

_**Sparkles- **_**YOU GOT DRUNK AGAIN YOU FIENDISH FRIEND OF A DWARF!**

_**Gemly-**_ Well… It couldn't be helped! I blame you!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT FOR?!**

_**Gemly- **_YOU DROVE ME TO THE POINT OF GETTING DRUNK! And we're at the cave already?

_**Sparkles- **_**yes, we are**

_**Gemly-**_you didn't g-

_**Sparkles-**_** No… lets go in… hopefully the site will calm my nerves.**

_**Gemly-**_ Doubt it

_**Sparkles- **_**Excuse me?!**

_**Gemly- **_Nothing!

_********************They entered*****************************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**WOW! OH WOW! IT'S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Well… yeah… it's a site to… see… alright…

_**Sparkles- **_**Still a bit dizzy?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah

_**Sparkles- **_**Head back out and wait, I'll get the mementos and take a look around.**

_**Gemly-**_ Sorry

_**Sparkles-**_** … …**

_********out went Gemly and memento gathering and looking around for that special thing went Sparkles***********************************************************************_

_********************20 minutes passed and Sparkles left the cave**********************_

_**Gemly- **_So did you find that special important thing?

_**Sparkles- **_**No, it wasn't here either.**

_**Gemly- **_Next cave hopefully

_**Sparkles-**_** Don't count your drinks before they're drunk.**

_**Gemly- **_What's that supposed to mean?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Just saying Gemly... I used that instead of the chickens you know don't count your chickens before they hatch kind of thing of a saying... either way JUST SAYING! Okay?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah… Whatever you say elf, I'm not arguing with you about drinking and chickens. By the way uh… oh! So now where to?

_**Sparkles- **_**The next location is the Cave of Pe-**

** TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Honestly it couldn't be helped and I know irritating cliff hangers… became a habit… BAD HABIT! And hopefully Gemly will learn his lesson! BAD DRINKING DWARF! BAD! Well… REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED!! REALLY, REALLY! Until next chapter! X3**


	12. Chapter 12 The Cave of Pearls

_**The Cave of Pearls**_

_**Shout-outs to-**__ Demons Unleashed and 'Anime-for-Life', as well as to those who read and not review, you deserve some credit for reading at least._

_**Last time-**__They went to the Topaz Cavern, Sparkles was being a little bit offensive but denied the fact that he was. Sparkles and Gemly ended up in a somewhat ridiculous argument yet again. Gemly then drunk a lot more wine, got drunk, and Sparkles yet again knocked him out. Sparkles dragged Gemly to the cave where he woke up. Gemly and Sparkles entered the cave, Sparkles was amazed, saw that Gemly wasn't enjoying the site from being dizzy; Gemly was told to wait outside. Sparkles looked around for that special thing, didn't find it; gathered mementos and left. Gemly asked, received a NO, Sparkles told Gemly a saying. Then __**Gemly- So where to? Sparkles- the next location is the Cave of Pe-**_

_**From there we continue**_

_**The Cave of Pearls**_

_**Sparkles- **_**the next location is the **_Cave of Pearls._

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of Pearls huh_? Sounds pearly

_**Sparkles-**_** That too, but I was more along the line thinking that it sounds pretty.**

_**Gemly- **_Pretty... yeah... WAIT! WHAT'S PRETTY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**The pearls**

_**Gemly-**_ Oh! Yeah... they're pretty pearly alright!

_**Sparkles- **_**Sigh**

_**Gemly-**_ Hey elf

_**Sparkles-**_** What Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_I'm hungry

_**Sparkles-**_** Alright... I'm getting hungry a bit myself and it's getting late anyway, so we're going to have to set up camp for the night.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright

_**********They sat up camp**********************************************_

_**Gemly- **_**So what are we eating?**

_******Earlier… Sparkles- **__Alright got the fish… now lets see what else… um… Ah ha! These apples and berries will do, and… Oh! These mushrooms will go nicely with the fish! *******************************************************_

_*************Sparkles almost done with cooking************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**We're having some apples and berries and some fish with a side of these weird mushrooms I found.**

*************Sparkles had finished cooking, handed Gemly a good portion of the meal************************************************************

_**Gemly- **_Weird mushrooms?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes… weird mushrooms, I've never seen mushrooms like this, but they can't possibly do any harm.**

_**Gemly-**_ Yeah whatever you say, but I'm not going to take any chances.

_**Sparkles- **_**Fine, whatever you say, more for me then.**

*******Gemly stayed true to his word, he didn't eat the mushrooms, but the mushrooms were the last thing Sparkles ate***************************

_**Sparkles- **_**Oow... Ungh... mmm… nnn… **

_**Gemly- **_Are you alright elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**No… I feel strange**

_**Gemly-**_you look strange

_**Sparkles-**_** How bad?**

_**Gemly- **_Nothing bad, you always look that way though, so nothing out of the ordinary there.

_***********THWACK!!*************************************************_

_**Gemly- **_Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Seriously Gemly, I don't feel-**

_**Gemly- **_You don't feel well? Good? Right? What?!

_**********STRIP (and NO! YOU PERVERTED WEIRDOS! Sparkles didn't say strip, he (Sparkles) stripped************************************_

_**Gemly- **_Elf? OH HOLY SPARKLES!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!! OH!!!! THAT'S WRONG ELF!!!!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON PLEASE!!!!!!! I THINK I'M GOINT TO BE SICK!

_**Sparkles- **_**YAHOO!! WEE!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF STOP RUNNING AROUND!

_**Sparkles- **_**NO!**

_**Gemly- **_GET BACK HERE AND GET DRESSED!

_**Sparkles- **_**NEVER!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ ELF!

_**Sparkles- **_**MAKE ME YOU PAIN-IN-THE-ARSE DRINKER!**

_**Gemly-**_ ELF! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU A SECOND TIME! GET BACK HERE AND GET DRESSED!

_**Sparkles- **_**NO! I'M HAVING FUN YOU WINE CRAZED DWARF! IF YOU DARE RUIN MY FUN I'LL PUNISH YOU DWARF! I MEAN IT!**

_**Gemly- **_OH YEAH?! WELL I SAY I'VE BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH JUST SEEING YOUR NAKE ARSE!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! GO KISS THE FATTEST SIDE OF MY ARSE!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU?!

_**Sparkles- **_**FUN! THAT'S WHAT!**

_**Gemly- **_I THINK THOSE MUSHROOMS MADE YOU LOSE IT ELF!

_**Sparkles-**_** WHATEVER WINE ARSE!**

_**Gemly- **_DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A FUN GAME?!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT KIND OF GAME?!**

_**Gemly- **_IT'S A SECRET!

_**Sparkles- **_**tell me (whisper tone)**

_**Gemly- **_well

**************Gemly had a frying pan behind his back, while Sparkles laid on his belly******

************************BOOM!!!!*************************************************

_**Gemly- **_Sorry elf I had to do it… You were driving me nuts, and MAKING ME SICK!

_*****Gemly stopped talking to a knocked-out Sparkles and covered him with his blanket after he got Sparkles onto his sleeping bag, and went to his and went to sleep*********************_

_**********************MORNING************************************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**AH!**

_**Gemly- **_WHOA! WHAT THE?! Huh?

_**Sparkles- **_**WHY AM I NAKED?!!**

_**Gemly- **_YOU DID THAT YOURSELF LAST NIGHT AFTER GOING CRAZY!

_**Sparkles-**_**What do you mean?**

_**Gemly- **_THE MUSHROOMS MADE YOU GO NUTS! I HAD TO KNOCK YOU OUT WITH THE FRYING PAN!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! ******Blush****** Sorry for causing any trouble**

_**Gemly- **_I'M NOT GOING TO SAY APOLOGY ACCEPTED! THIS MAKES TWICE I SAW YOUR SORRY NAKED ARSE!

_**Sparkles- **_**AGAIN! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY! BESIDES! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY BE THANKING VALOR THAT YOU GOT TO SEE ME IN ALL MY GLORY! I HAVE A VERY NICE ARSE! THANK YOU! A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SEE MY BARE LOVELY NAKED ARSE!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF! I'M A MAN NOT A LADY! TWO! I'M NOT GAY! I'M OVERLY HAPPY! BUT STRAIGHT! EVEN IF I WAS GAY, YOUR SORRY ROYAL ARSE IS NOT MY TYPE! PERHAPS WITH ANOTHER DWARF! BUT NOT WITH AN ELF!

_**Sparkles- **_**OKAY! OKAY ALREADY! I GET YOUR POINT! SHEESH!**

_**Gemly- **_Now if YOU AND YOUR "LOVELY ARSE!" Would be so kind as to tell me how long and or how far the _Cave of Pearls _is from here that would be very nice please.

_**Sparkles- **_**Let's see… um… Ah! ****Not too far from here Gemly; about an hour and a half.**

_**Gemly- **_ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's pack up and go then!

_******after packing they left…. (AND FOR YOU PERVERTED WEIRDOS OUT THERE, SPARKLES WAS ALREADY DRESSED AFTER THE POINT WHEN HE ASKED WHY HE WAS NAKED, SO JUST GIVING YOU THE HEADS UP ON THAT)********************_

_******************NEITHER OF THEM SAID A WORD*******************************_

_*****************THEY WERE SILENT THE WHOLE TIME***************************_

_***************SO THEY ARRIVED AT THE CAVE********************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Well… here we are finally.**

_**Gemly- **_Yup, we most certainly are.

_**Both- Let's go!**_

_*******************THEY ENTERED**********************************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**WHOA! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ WHOA!! HOLY NAKED NASTY ELVES! IT'S PEARLY IN HERE!

_**Sparkles- **_**That's the point… and GEMLY!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_I didn't say your name in vain this time, so nya, nya, NYA!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well! … Fine! I'm going to look around to see if I can find that thing.**

_**Gemly- **_ALRIGHT! I GOT THE MEMENTOS! AND PEARL GATHERING I WILL GO! HEEHEE!

_*****Gemly got the mementos and Sparkles still didn't find that special thing, so they left the cave ******************************************************************** **_

_**Gemly- **_Still didn't find what you were looking for huh?

_**Sparkles- **_**Nope**

_**Gemly- **_So where are we off to next?

_**Sparkles- **_**To the O-**

** ~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED! ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know I know STUPID CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!! Well I had to! Hopefully it has sitting on the edge waiting to see what happens next! Well that's the whole point as you so far know. I'm building excitement! In return for the excitement I got from reading many stories from other writers! So it's only fair in return! So don't take it personally! **_So besides the cliff hanger, what do you think of this chapter good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED! _

_**P.S. What do you think about Sparkles? Hoped he learned his lesson. NEVER EAT WEIRD MUSHROOMS! IN OUR LIFE LESSON, DON'T EAT STUFF THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU! SUCH A POISONOUS STUFF, TOXIC STUFF, DISGUSTING NASTY TASTING FOODS THAT SUCK! OR ANYTHING THAT YOU NEVER SAW BEFORE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! THAT'S ALL SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! TEEHEE! =3**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Opal Cavern

_**The Opal Cavern**_

_**Last time-**__ Gemly and Sparkles had just left the __**Cave of Pearls**__, but their journey there was… well… unexpected. Before they ever got to the __**Cave of Pearls**__ they camped. Sparkles gathered their dinner, though he probably shouldn't have gathered the weird mushrooms he found. THAT'S RIGHT! HE FOUND WEIRD MUSHROOMS PEOPLE! WEIRD MUSHROOMS! Teehee! (Don't get the wrong idea… that's not out of anger okay? Just letting you know.) So Sparkles cooked the food, Gemly refused to eat the mushrooms. Though of course Sparkles ate the mushrooms, he went crazy, stripped butt-naked, and went running around nude. That didn't last long until Gemly knocked him out. Said dwarf drugged the unconscious elf, to said elf's sleeping bag… covered him with a blanket and went to bed. Morning came; they woke, Sparkles screamed, got an explanation, packed up camp, and went to the __**Cave of Pearls.**__ Once they got there, they did their thing, Gemly-mementos, Sparkles-looked for the special thing, of course he didn't find it; They left the cave, __**Gemly**__-So where are we off to next? __**Sparkles**__-To the O- _

_**From there we venture onwards! **_

_**The Opal Cavern**_

_**Sparkles- **_**To the **_Opal Cavern_

_**Gemly- **__The Opal Cavern?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Why must you question the location?**

_**Gemly- **_What do you mean why?

_**Sparkles- **_**You do that all the time; so why do you question the location?**

_**Gemly- **_I just feel the need to.

_**Sparkles- **_**That's it?**

_**Gemly- **_Yup! Why? Not a good enough reason for ye?

_**Sparkles-**_** Precisely, that's just a poor excuse Gemly.**

_**Gemly- **_Why must you be so DIFFICULT AND STUBBORN ELF?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Technically I wasn't. I merely asked a simple question in a calm tone, and you are getting all defensive about it.**

_**Gemly- **_I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH NO?! You most certainly sound like you are.**

_**Gemly- **_... ... ...

_**Sparkles- **_**See you are, so just calm down Gemly and let's be on our way to the**_ Opal Cavern._

_**Gemly-**_So how far is the _Opal Cavern?_

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! It's um... about um... say uh... uh...**

_**Gemly- **_UH?!

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLD ON! It's about two and a half to three hours.**

_**Gemly- **_THAT LONG TO GET THERE?!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah tha-**

_**Gemly-**_ TWO AND A HALF TO THREE HOURS?!!! SERIOUSLY?!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**like I was trying to say, yes that long… and yes, seriously that long. Though if we walk fast and start now we'll be able to get there in an hour and a half, or within two hours.**

_**Gemly- **_Fine, and off we go-

_****************Sparkles running***************_

_**Gemly- **_HEY! WAIT UP ELF!

_***************Gemly dashing*****************************_

_************moments after trying to catch up to Sparkles****************************_

_**Gemly-**_ELF! HUFF!!! HUFF!!! WHOA!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**SOMETHING WRONG GEMLY?!**

_**Gemly- **_SLOW DOWN! I'M CRAMPING! HUFF!! HUFF!! CAN'T! … FEEL! … MY SHORT LEGS! HUFF!! HUFF!!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! ALRIGHT!**

_************moments after that they slowed down****************************_

_***********so now they are walking (I know… obviously) **********************_

_**Sparkles- **_**ALRIGHT! HAPPY NOW?!**

_**Gemly-**_ VERY! NOW WHY SO ANGRY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**THAT'S EASY! I'LL TELL YOU!!**

_**Gemly- **_TELL AWAY THEN!!

_**Sparkles- **_**IT'S CALLED EXERCISE! BESIDES! Gemly you know as well as I do, that you need the exercise. **_(Quote: from Gemly to the end of the sentence, was said in a calm tone… just to give you heads up on that too)_

_**Gemly- **_YEAH?! Well maybe so elf, but the so-called _"EXERCISE" _WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!

_**Sparkles-**_** You're just saying that Gemly; You just need to pace yourself, besides, it's not like I would leave you behind. I wouldn't even do that, and you're getting defensive again.**

_**Gemly- **_I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!!!

_***********TWO AND A HALF HOUR(S) PASSED**********************_

_**Sparkles-**_** All because I said you were getting defensive again, which you were... doesn't mean you had to stop talking for the remainder of the way here.**

_**Gemly- **_I WAS NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!! WHOA!! WAIT A MINUTE!!! WE'RE HERE?!!!!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Yes we're here, the cave's entrance is right there.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh!

_**Sparkles- **_**You sound as if you don't believe me! Do you not see the entrance?!**

_**Gemly-**_ NO I DON'T SEE THE ENTRANCE!

_**Sparkles- **_**It's right through that clearing.**

_**Gemly- **_I SEE IT NOW! _(Quote: Gemly says this happily… you know like *YAY! I SEE IT! I SEE IT! Kind of thing… again just giving you the heads up on that)_

_*******************THEY RAN QUICKLY TO THE ENTRANCE*******************_

_**Sparkles-**_** Ready?**

_**Gemly- **_Ready, let's go!

_*******************THEY ENTERED*********************_

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY DEFENSIVE ARSE DWARVES!!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_ HOLY STUBBORN ANGRY SPARKLES!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!!

_**Both- **__Sorry_

_**Sparkles-**_** IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!**

_**Gemly-**_IT'S RAINBOWIE!!!! I- I MEAN PRETTY!! IT'S VERY PRETTY!! PRETTY AND COLORFUL!! AND VERY SPARKLY AND SHINY!! SO YEAH!! BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I think we get it Gemly, it is amazing. So now on to what we normally do**

_**Gemly-**_ Oh! Uh! Yeah! I GOT THE MEMENTOS! UH! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! DO I NEED TO GET THE WHITE OPALS ONLY?! OR-

_**Sparkles-**_** Just get many… or enough of each color of opals. **_(Quote: people you know there are many types of opals. Like the regular white opals and the fire opals, and whatever other opals there are… I just list the two for examples… again giving you heads up on that as well)_

_**Gemly- **_OKAY! WELL THEN!! AGAIN! I GOT THE MEMENTOS!!!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Alrighty… … Oh!... Right! I'll be looking around for that special thing like usual.**

_*****************AND OFF THEY WENT***********************_

_************MOMENTS OF SILENCE FOR THEIR BUSIESTNESS… FOR THEM BEING BUSY **************************************************************************_

_**************AFTER THAT THEY LEFT THE CAVE*********************************_

_**Gemly- **_That went well

_**Sparkles- **_**I guess**

_**Gemly- **_You didn't find whatever it is you were looking for did you?

_**Sparkles- **_**No... I didn't find it.**

_**Gemly- **_There's always the next time or the next time after that.

_**Sparkles- **_**Yeah I know; Oh! ****Uh! Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah elf?

_**Sparkles- **_**I'm very proud of you for not drinking wine this time.**

_**Gemly- **_Uh... you're welcome I think... Oh! Uh! Where to next?!

_**Sparkles- **_**To the Cave of Z-**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**What do you guys think good or bad? REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!! ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Oh! And is Gemly a good boy or what?!! TEEHEE!!!! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!!! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!! =3**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Cave of Zircon

_**The Cave of Zircon**_

_**Shout Outs to- **__ Demons Unleashed and 'Anime-for-Life' whenever said sister stops getting side-tracked and ends up at this point. NO OFFENSE! LOVE YOU DEAR SISTER! TEEHEE! I ASK THAT YOU DON'T BE SCARRY ONCE SUMMER TIME GETS HERE! _

_**Last time-**____Gemly and Sparkles had just left the __**Opal Cavern,**__ though their trip there was somewhat pleasant… … okay not really pleasant for Gemly but for Sparkles it was! Gemly was really defensive, REALLY DEFENSIVE, which Sparkles took advantage of and aggravated the poor short defensive dwarf even more. (Got to feel sorry for poor Gemly) They got to the cave, went in, did their thing- collect mementos and look for that special thing… though said special thing wasn't at this colorful cave either; They left the cave, Gemly- Oh! Uh! Where to next?! Sparkles- To the Cave of Z-_

_**From there we continue on with this quest!**_

_**The Cave of Zircon**_

_**Sparkles- **_**To the **_Cave of Zircon_

_**Gemly- **__Cave of Zircon?_

_**Sparkles-**_** ARE YOU QUESTIONING THIS CAVE TOO?!!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHO'S BEING DEFENSIVE NOW ELF?!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I'm not... it's just... did we or did we not argue about this earlier?!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Your point?

_**Sparkles- **_**MY POINT IS THAT YOU'RE DOING THIS JUST TO GET BACK AT ME FOR AGGRAVATING YOUR SORRY DEFENSIVE ARSE!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Nah! Is that what you think?

_**Sparkles- **_**Jeez of course it is!**

_**Gemly- **_I'm just doing this because you're getting upset, and me being the cause of it all.

_**Sparkles-**_**See!**

_**Gemly- **_SEE WHAT?!

_**Sparkles **_**YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ARSE!**

_**Gemly- **_SO ARE YOU!

_**Sparkles- **_**Your point?**

_**Gemly- **_MY POINT IS THAT YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH AS A PAIN IN THE ARSE AS ME! PLUS YOU ENJOY AGGRAVATING ME AS MUCH AS I AGGRAVATE YOU!

_**Sparkles- **_**FINE! YES! I AM AND I DO!**

_**Gemly- **_ONE MORE THING!

_****************THWACK! THWACK! BOOM! THWACK! BOOM! BOOM! **************_

_**Sparkles-**_** I'm sorry Gemly but I couldn't take anymore… All because of this I get a KILLER HEADACHE!!! **

_*****Sparkles stopped talking to the knocked out Gemly and started their trip to the **__Cave of Zircon_

* * *

***********In the middle of being halfway there*********************************

************WRUSTLE! WRUSTLE! *******************************************

_**Sparkles- **_**WHO'S THERE?!**

_***********WRUSTLE! WRUSTLE! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! **************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**SHOW YOURSELF!**

_*****************SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! ZOOM! ***********************_

_**Sparkles- **_**I HAVE A HEAVY UNCONSIOUS DWARF! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIME! IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU! FOR I WILL!!!** (Not afraid to…) ** SQUISH YOUR SORRY ARSE WITH THIS GLUTE IF YOU TRY ANYTHING STUPID!!!!!!!**

_***********SLOBBER!! SLOBBER!!! DRULE!!!! DRULE!!!!!************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**EWW! SICK!!**

_*************************Gemly stirs*****************************************_

_*************************Sparkles looked up*********************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**EEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_*******************************Gemly wakes*********************************_

_**************************SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************************_

_**********************Sparkles- drops Gemly and runs****************************_

_**Gemly- **_ELF! HEY WHAT'S WRONG?!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**RUN!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**GIANT HUNGRY SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_****************Gemly runs fast like he has never done in his life***********************_

_************************SPIDER JUMPS!!!!*************************************_

_**************************SPIDER CHASES! ***********************************_

_**********************Gemly caught up to Sparkles*********************************_

_**Gemly- **_SO WHAT DO WE DO ELF?!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!!!!!**

_*****So they ran the rest of the way and straight into the cave even though the spider stopped chasing them five minutes after they started running**********************************_

_***************************SO IN THE CAVE! ************************************_

_**Gemly- **_DO… YOU… HUFF! HUFF! THINK… WE… HUFF! HUFF! LOST IT?!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHEW! WHEW! WHEW! WE… WHEW! LOST IT TWO HOURS AND FIVE MINUTES AGO!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?!

_**Sparkles- **_**I just told you that the spider was still coming after us, just to keep you running.**

_**Gemly- **_WHY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**YOU NEEDED THE EXERCISE!**

_**Gemly-**_YOU'RE STILL ON THAT?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well... you ran**

_**Gemly- **_NO THANKS TO YOU! YOU PRETTY GIRLY BOY!

_**Sparkles- **_**PRETTY GIRLY BOY?!**

_**Gemly- **_HA! HA! HA! YOU HAVE A GIRLY SHREIK!!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU AT THAT STUPID! SCARRY! GIGANTIC! ICKY! BEAST!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THAT TO ME?!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**IF I DIDN'T HATE SPIDERS SO MUCH THEN YEAH! I PROBABLY WOULD!**

_**Gemly- **_AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well… you probably would kill it if I did**

_**Gemly- **_ELF-

_**Sparkles- **_**WHOA! HOLY PAIN IN THE ARSE DWARVES!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Sorry, but LOOK!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHOA!!!! HOLY GIRLY SHREIKY MEAN SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Sorry… um… I GOT THE DIAMONDS!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**THEY AREN'T DIAMONDS!**

_**Gemly- **_THEN WHAT ARE THEY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**All the crystals in here is zircon, it's like diamonds but not as hard.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Well... STILL! I GOT THE MEMENTOS!!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I'll look for that special thing! Oh! And Gemly!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHY ELSE WOULD THIS BE CALLED THE **_**CAVE OF ZIRCON?!!**_

_**Gemly- **_OH! GO LOOK FOR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!!!

_************With that said Gemly got the mementos, Sparkles looked for that special thing but didn't find it********************************************************************_

_**Gemly- **_Did you find-

_**Sparkles- **_**No**

_*******************************They left the cave**********************************_

_**Gemly- **_So where to next?

_**Sparkles- **_**To the Cave of D-**

** ~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

_**Well what did you guys think good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!!! If you have any requests or questions just ask and I'll answer. Beyond that I have the next chapter starting in my head and was thinking on doing the next chapter and one more but if you want me to keep going just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! TEEHEE!! =3**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Cave of Diamonds

_**The Cave of Diamonds**_

_**Shout-outs to- **__**Demons Unleashed and 'Anime-for-Life'**_

_**Last time-**____They had just left the __**Cave of Zircon, **__though before getting there Gemly and Sparkles had a rough time. At first Sparkles told Gemly the next location, Gemly of course questioned it again, Sparkles got mad, they argued, made points to each other, Gemly had one more thing to say, didn't say it because Sparkles knocked poor Gemly out yet again, Sparkles carried the dwarf half way to the cave, the dwarf woke up after hearing a girly shriek from Sparkles, asked the elf what was wrong, saw a giant hungry spider, and took off running after Sparkles. They ran the rest of the way to the cave because Sparkles lied to keep Gemly running, so that the dwarf would get exercise. They argued about that, stopped and was amazed at the sight of the zircon, from that point they their usual thing, Gemly got the mementos and Sparkles looked for that special thing, Gemly asked Sparkles if he found it, Sparkles said 'No', _**Gemly- So where to next? Sparkles- To the Cave of D-**

**From there we continue this adventure**

_**The Cave of Diamonds**_

_**Sparkles- **_**To the **_Cave of Diamonds_

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of-_

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly!**

_**Gemly- **_The _Cave of Diamonds _huh? Do you think that special thing you're looking for will be there?

_**Sparkles- **_**I don't know, I doubt it will.**

_**Gemly- **_There you go again always doubting yourself and me.

_**Sparkles- **_**I don't doubt you... well… I won't say anything about that Gemly…**

_**Gemly- **_So you finally admit that you doubt me a lot, I knew you did, but I was merely waiting to hear you admit that.

_**Sparkles- **_**Are you trying to make me mad or something?!**

_**Gemly- **_Wasn't trying to, besides, that didn't cross my mind until now.

_**Sparkles- **_**You might not be trying but it's working either way**

_**Gemly- **_Now girly shrieky elf I still can't get over the fact that you shriek like a girl!

_**Sparkles- **_**I still can't get over the fact that you ran all the way to the cave with me without stopping.**

_**Gemly- **_I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THAT YOU DID THAT TO ME!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Now who's getting upset here? … Not me!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh! The cave is a half hour away from here**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?! A THIRTY MINUTE WALK?! REALLY?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes really, though Gemly, I bet you could jog all the way there.**

_**Gemly-**_I won't do anymore running YOU HEAR ME?!!

_**Sparkles-**_**Not even for this apple?**

_**Gemly- **_WHERE'D YO GET THAT?!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**It fell from this tree we're under.**

_**Gemly- **_Oh! Uh! NOT EVEN FOR TWO APPLES!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Not even for this apple and your own water canteen?**

_**Gemly-**_ HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** When you were looking up at the apples in the tree.**

_**Gemly- **_You're doubting that I'll accept your so called challenge aren't you?

_**Sparkles-**_** NAH! I doubt that you wouldn't make it there.**

_**Gemly- **_AGAIN YOU'RE DOUBTING ME?!

_**Sparkles- **_**NAH! I don't think you would make it or you won't even try, so with that said-**

_******************Sparkles took off jogging********************_

_**Gemly-**_ OH! THAT' THE WAY YOU WANT TO PLAY HUH?!!! WELL YOU'RE ON!!!!!!

_**********************So Gemly followed suite**********************_

_**Sparkles-**_** I'm glad you took my challenge, so now prove me wrong buddy!**

_**Gemly- **_OH! TRUST ME I TEND TO!!!!

_******************SO WITH THAT THEY JOGGED********************_

_************WON'T SAY WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE JOG THERE*************_

_*******************AT THE CAVE'S ENTRANCE****************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Well you deserve the apple and canteen of yours.**

_**Gemly- **_TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE IT!! HUFF!!! HUFF!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**You certainly did buddy of mine, you certainly did. (Awe!! What a good friend!)**

_**Gemly- **_You weren't doubting me about that at all were you?!

_**Sparkles- **_**No I wasn't, but giving you the right motivation I knew you could do it, I just needed to give you a little push in the right direction is all.**

_**Gemly- **_YOU DISGUST ME! …

_**Sparkles- **_**You're welcome Gemly, now let's enter!**

_**Gemly- **_I'M WITH YOU ON THAT!!!

*******************THEY ENTERED********************

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY DISBLIEVING DWARVES!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_HOLY COACHING SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!!!

_**Both- Sorry**_

_**Sparkles- **_**IT'S AMAZING!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_I know, now the diamonds aren't going to gather themselves you know, so off I go!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I guess I'll look for that special thing; doubt its here.**

_*******Gemly gathered the mementos and Sparkles looked for that special thing**********_

_******************After that they left********************_

_**Gemly-**_ Did you find that special thing you were looking for?

_**Sparkles- **_**No I didn't**

_**Gemly- **_Next one perhaps right?!

_**Sparkles-**_** Maybe**

_**Gemly- **_So what's the next location?

_**Sparkles- **_**the next location is the Cave of L_ L_ L_-**

_**~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**So what do you think good or bad? Review please!! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!!!! Though I have a question! Should I continue or end this adventure at the next cave? Whatever you think or would like, let me know please and I'll see what I can do but let me know and with that until next chapter! Teehee! =3**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Cave of Life Long Lessons

_**The Cave of Life Long Lessons**_

_**Shout outs to- **__**Demons Unleashed and 'Anime-for-Life'**_

_**Last time- **__**Gemly and Sparkles had just left the **__Cave of Diamonds. __**Though their journey there wasn't a complete peaceful one… they argued yet again of course. Sparkles was still upset for Gemly saying that he (Sparkles) shrieks like a girl. Gemly was still mad at Sparkles for making him run like a maniac. After that Sparkles said it was a thirty minute walk to the **__Cave of Diamonds__**, Gemly was in shock when he heard that. Sparkles bet Gemly that he (Gemly) couldn't jog all the way to the cave, so Gemly took the bet. 30 minutes they jogged to the cave, went in did their thing-gathered mementos, and look for that special thing. Sparkles didn't find that special thing, they left the cave. Gemly- So what's the next location? Sparkles- The next location is the Cave of L_L_L_-**_

_**From there we'll finish our journey**_

_**The Cave of Life Long Lessons**_

_**Sparkles- **_**The next location is the **_Cave of Life Long Lessons._

_**Gemly- **__The Cave of Life Long Lessons?! _That's it?! Nothing more to it?! Nothing fancy?!

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh Gemly! That's enough complaining about the cave!**

_**Gemly- **_I'm sorry elf but normally there is some sort of excitement in your mood when you tell me the next location, but there wasn't any excitement this time!

_**Sparkles- **_**What an excuse! You know what I think? You're judging the cave without knowing what awaits there!**

_**Gemly- **_Well… I couldn't help it… I guess!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well anyway let's start heading to our final destination.**

_**Gemly- **_How long this time?

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh about an hour, though we could probably make it there faster if we hurry.**

_**Gemly- **_I'M NOT RUNNING THIS TIME!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well I was going to suggest that we jog for fifteen minutes and walk somewhat fast the next fifteen minutes and switch back and forth every other fifteen minutes.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright I guess, it's fine with me as long as you don't do anything that will kill me then I'm fine with that.

_**Sparkles- **_**Good let's go then!**

**********************So off they went *****************************************

_********************They started out jogging first****************************_

_*****************They didn't talk throughout the time when they jogged*****************_

*********************Fifteen minutes passed and they started walking*******************

_**Gemly- **_So do you think we will get to the cave within less than an hour?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well we could but there would be a lot of jogging and sprinting involved.**

_**Gemly- **_ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly if I wanted to, I could have just thrown you at the big spider.**

_**Gemly- **_True you could have but didn't.

_**Sparkles- **_**Why would I feed my best friend to something that I really hate?**

_**Gemly- **_Am I supposed to answer that? If so then I don't know.

******************15 minutes passed****************************

*********************Sparkles took off sprinting************************

_**Gemly- **_I THOUGHT WE WERE JOGGING?!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**COME ON GEMLY!!!!!**

*****************Gemly sprinted and caught up to Sparkles**************

*********10 minutes passed and they started walking again***************

_**Gemly- **_I though we were going to sprint for 15 minutes?

_**Sparkles- **_**Oh you'll see what we'll do after five minutes**

_**Gemly- **_Oh boy!

******************* 5 minutes passed and Sparkles started running*************

_**Gemly- **_HEY! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT RUNNING!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**SO!!! JUST RUN!!!!**

******************Gemly did just that************************

******************They ran the rest of the way to the cave*****************

****************Exhausted they are but they reached the cave's entrance***********

_**Sparkles- **_**Are... you ready... to go... in Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah but... I hate you... FOR MAKING ME RUN!!! AGAIN!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well we got here in a total of forty-five minutes, so now that we're here let's go in!**

**************************They entered*******************************

_**Sparkles- **_**HOLY HATE RUNNING DWARVES!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_HOLY PERSISTENT SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!**

_**Gemly- **_ELF!!!!

_**Both- **__Sorry_

_**Sparkles- **_**It's amazing!!**

_**Gemly- **_IT SURE IS!! EVERY MEMENTO WE COLLECTED IS HERE!!! THOUGH WHERE IS THAT SPECIAL THING YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR?!

_**Sparkles- **_**It should be over there at that multi-crystallized alter.**

_**Gemly- **_How could I have missed that?!!

_**Sparkles- **_**You didn't look around long enough so now let's go to the alter.**

_**Gemly- **_Alright

************So they walked to the alter and are now under said alter************

_**Gemly- **_So… uh… What's up with these necklaces besides the fact that they're gold and silver?

_**Sparkles-**_** In order to get these precious metal necklaces we have to have learned a life long lesson and will never forget what we learned.**

_**Gemly- **_Well if I say what I've learned then I'll choose the gold necklace!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Fine with me I'll go for the silver necklace!**

_**Gemly- **_THE LIFE LONG LESSON THAT I LEARNED IS THAT DRINKING IS BAD… DRINKING ALCOHOL IS BAD… STUFF THAT ISN'T ALCOHOL IS FINE, AND YOUR FRIENDS WON'T LIKE YOU FOR YOUR DRINKING PROBLEMS! THEY MIGHT END UP HATING YOU FOREVER!!

_**Sparkles- **_**THE LIFE LONG LESSON THAT I'VE LEARNED IS THAT YOU NEVER PICK AND EAT MUSHROOMS THAT YOU NEVER ATE OR SEEN BEFORE! THEY CAN MAKE YOU GO CRAZY!!**

_*************With that said they got to take the necklaces they chose**************_

_**********************After that they left the cave**********************_

_**Gemly- **_SO THAT'S IT?!!

_**Sparkles-**_** Yup! Now let's go and head back to my place!**

_**Gemly- **_Alright! I could use a bit of a break, though what will we do now?

_**Sparkles- **_**We'll think about that once we get there but after we rest.**__

_**Gemly- **_So we go back to your place, rest and relax, then think what we'll do next?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yes that's exactly what we're going to do so let's go!**

_**Gemly- **_Alright!

_**~~~~~~TO BE SHORTLY CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**So what do you guys think good or bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!!! =3 Oh! Before you guys ask I've decided to do one more chapter. It will be a bonus chapter, it might take me a bit though, I haven't started on it yet… but I will… So don't worry. So with that said until the next and final.**_

_P.S. THE LIFE LONG LESSON(S) IS/OR/ARE THAT YOU NEVER DRINK ALCOHOL WHEN UNDERAGE… (__**Went through a chapter over it in health class a many weeks ago) **__ALSO NEVER EAT MUSHROOMS THAT LOOK WEIRD! THEY COULD MAKE YOU CRAZY!__** (And No! Not DRUG RELATED AT ALL… just crazy imaginary mushrooms!) That's all.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_**Shout Outs to- **__**Demons Unleashed and 'Anime-for-Life'**_

_**Last Time-**____Gemly and Sparkles had just left the__** Cave of Life Long Lessons**__, even though their journey there wasn't really all that bad… a little bit of arguing, Gemly wanting to kill Sparkles for making him run, even though it was an hour long walk. So they walked, then sprinted, then ran; got to the cave, went in, was amazed at the EXTREMELY PRETTY SITE!!!! Went to the multi-crystal-alter, admitted their life long lessons that they learned, got a gold and silver necklace, left the cave- _**Gemly-** THAT'S IT?!!! **Sparkles- **Yup! Now let's head back to my place! **Gemly- **Alright! I could use a bit of a break.

_**From there we come to a closure my adventuring, humor loving friends.**_

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_**Gemly-**_ So how long will it take us to get back to your place anyway?

_**Sparkles- **_**Well according to the map... I'd say in about three hours.**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?! REALLY?!

_**Sparkles-**_** Yeah seriously, so don't bother saying it.**

_**Gemly- **_SERIOUSLY?!!! THAT LONG?!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!! You don't like to listen do you?**

_**Gemly- **_When it comes to you; not really.

_**Sparkles- **_**Well aren't you generous**

_**Gemly- **_Can we start heading back now?

_**Sparkles- **_**Of course!**

_************************So they began their way back to Sparkles place*******************_

_**************It's now been 2 hours since they started and Gemly is getting tired*************_

_**Gemly- **_Elf, can we rest for a few minutes?

_**Sparkles- **_**Sorry Gemly, but we must keep moving!**

_**Gemly- **_My feet are hurting and my legs are cramping!

_**Sparkles- **_**If we started jogging or running, then maybe you won't be having any trouble with silly non-important, not-really major pain or problems... merely… you complain too much about tiny things like that.**

_**Gemly- **_Are you trying to start something?!

_**Sparkles- **_**No Gem-**

_**Gemly- **_Why did you just stop in mid sentence?

_***********CRACKLE! CRACKLE!! POP!!! CRACKLE!! CRACK!!!!! *******************_

_**Sparkles-**_** RUN GEMLY!!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT?!!

_**Sparkles- **_**EEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_********************Sparkles took off running! *************************_

_**Gemly-**_ HEY WAIT UP ELF!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!

_**Sparkles- **_**OUR ICKY! BIG!! NASTY!!! UGLY!!!! HUNGRY!!!!! NOT SO FRIENDLY ACQUIANTANCE IS BACK!!! EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_WHAT THE?!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU MEAN THE SPIDER!!!!!!!!

_**Sparkles-**_** YUP!!!!!!!!**

_********Of course you weren't aware that Gemly has been running behind Sparkles for a few (**__**Sorry I didn't say he (Gemly) started to) (Better yet… I'm sorry for not mentioning that fact) **__*****************_

_*************They ran all the rest of the way back to Sparkles place****************_

_**Gemly- **_I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ENDED UP RUNNING AGAIN!!!!

_**Sparkles- **_**I know… but that's not my fault this time! So you can't blame me for this!!**

_**Gemly-**_

_**Sparkles-**_

_**Gemly-**_

_**Sparkles-**_

_**Gemly-**_

_***************They went to their own rooms and bathed***************_

_*********They bathed, got out and made themselves descent and presentable**********_

_***********************Supper Time***************************_

_**Lady Crystal- **__SO DID MY BABY BOY'S ADVENTURE GO WELL?!! __(Really cheerful, peppy mom)_

_**Sparkles- **_**Uh… oh yeah, it did mom.**

_**Gemly- **_Until we got chased by a big ugly spider twice, and all the running we did; besides that things were somewhat okay...

_**Sir Jewel- WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THE UGLY BEAST?!!!!**_

_**Gemly- **_I take it you hate spiders too?

_**Sir Jewel- OH NO! NOT REALLY... YES I DO HATE SPIDERS!!!! VERY MUCH!!!!**_

_**Gemly- **_I see where elf gets that from now.

_**Lady Crystal- **__Sparkles shrieked like a girl didn't he?_

_**Gemly- **_Many times

_**Sparkles- **_**GEMLY!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Well the first time… once… earlier… twice at the most

_**Sir Jewel- Let's just end this conversation and eat.**_

_**Sparkles- **_**I completely agree with you father.**

_****************So they ate***********************_

_************After dinner they went to sleep***********************_

_**************They slept***************_

_************Morning*****************_

_***********KNOCK! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!!***************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Who is it?!**

_**Gemly- **_It's me elf!!

_**Sparkles- **_**Yawn!! I'm coming hold on!**

_********************Gemly was let in **************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**So is there something you need Gemly?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah… when do we start our next quest?

_**Sparkles- **_**I'm not sure when, but it won't be long.**

_**Gemly- **_So we'll find out when it gets here?

_**Sparkles- **_**EXACTLY!! So until then let's rest and relax!!**

_**Gemly- **_Alright!

_*******************Gemly is leaving the room********************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Where are you going?**

_**Gemly- **_To hear you mom tell embarrassing stories about you, like all the times you liked running around naked in front of the visiting princesses from the Dark Love Kingdom and the Shinning Leaf Kingdom.

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT?!!!!!!!**

_**Gemly- **_Well… SEE YA!!!!

_***********************OFF WENT GEMLY!!! ************************_

_**Sparkles- **_**DON'T YOU DARE!!!!**

_**********************OFF WENT SPARKLES!!!! *********************_

_** The End**_

_**For now**_

_**So what do you guys think was it good or bad? REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND TREASURED!!! TEEHEE!!!!! XD If you are wondering about the next quest… I will probably end up making a sequel… when I end up having time. So until then! Oh! And You'll know when the next quest will start! **_


End file.
